Angela Delvecchio
Angela Delvecchio, an Italian-American character in the Backyard Sports series. She is rumored to have "two left feet" and is the younger sister of Tony Delvecchio. Physical Appearance Angela is shown to wear a white shirt, a blue vest and a blue skirt with brown hair. It has changed a bit in Backyard Hockey because in the older games, her outfit looks like overalls. While in Hockey and Baseball 2005, it is button-up from the top. Her most recent updated physical appearance (recent Backyard Sports games such as Backyard Baseball 2007), Angela's outfit changed to a black shirt with a pink heart logo and pants. She also wears a pink shirt under her first shirt. Personality Angela is a good kid who can be energetic at times. She is one of the slowest in the league, but she can kick well. Angela likes to make fun of Tony's egocentrism and bragging as she separates herself from her brother. It is not wise to put her on the same team with her brother because they do not work well with each other. In some sports, Angela is better than Tony like in football, Angela beat Tony in it. (Tony mentions this in Backyard Football 2008.) Player Cards |-|Baseball ('97) = Despite her poor arm strength, Angela is a great pitcher. Her pitches are slipperier than her brother Tony's hair. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Angela isn't the best fielder. In fact, they should let her use two gloves. What she lacks in defense, however, she more than makes up for at the bat. And on the mound, forget about it - this girl is all that AND a bag of chips! Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = She may not be the fastest kid in town, but when she boots the ball, watch out. Her right foot is bigger than her brother Tony's hair. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Angela's got two left feet. Just get out the way when she uses them. She can kick that ball to the moon. Her clumsiness makes her a liability on offense, but on defense it almost helps her. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Angela may have two left feet, but she sure knows how to use 'em! She's one of the best kickers around. She's not too shabby on defense, either. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = Angela Delvecchio has something big brother Tony never had: An outside shot! Unfortunately, while Angela can put up a lot of points in a hurry, she usually gives up just as much on defense. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02) = Skill Ratings Trivia *In the original Backyard Baseball, Angela shares her stats with a generic female named Betty Houstan. *If playing on the same team as her brother Tony, Angela plays worse. *In Backyard Baseball 2001, when Angela is batting and swings, on the last frame of her batting animation, her inner shirt turns white. It happens regardless of team colors. *Angela and Tony are the 2nd generation (along with their siblings) of Italian Americans in their family. (Mentioned in Backyard Football 2001) *Angela and Tony's aunt's second cousin husband plays Soccer in Italy (Mentioned in Backyard Soccer MLS Edition) *Her father owns a Malt Shop. *Angela occasionally says valley-girl phrases like "for sure" and "SOOO". *Angela has not appeared in the Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush spin-offs though her brother Tony has. * Despite times when she has acted a little girly (as she stated in her bios), she can be a little tomboyish. * Angela's theme may be a hybrid of "Beauty School Dropout" from Grease and "Make the World Go Away" by Mickey Gilley. * Angela's favorite music genre is Pop. * Angela's favorite color is Purple. * She is mentioned by Tony as "his sister" in Backyard Sports: Baseball 2015. References *Angela Delvecchio Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Newer Discontinued Characters Category:Backyard Kids Category:Females